Erro
by Raayy
Summary: Não era questão de ganhar ou perder. Aquilo era só um erro, nada mais. ll RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DA FANART - Deidara x Itachi x Pein - Categoria Homossexual, Fanart 13 ll


_Erro  
A Naruto Fanfiction by Raayy_

**x** - Naruto não me pertence. Mas eu queria os bonequinhos.

**x** - Fic resposta do concurso da fanart proposto por 'Morangos'. Categoria Homossexual, Fanart 13 - Deidara x Itachi x Pein.

**x** - Fic betada pela Hiei-and-Shino. Arigatooo, Cérebro!

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Como eu odeio esses olhos..._

_Odeio a cor, o desenho, a expressão..._

_Amaldiçoados olhos vermelhos! Jamais te aceitarei como arte._

_Jamais..._

_Mas..._

_Seu dono é um artista._

**xXx**

Desde sempre, aquilo fora patético.

Pa-té-ti-co.

Não devia ter deixado o poder de outra pessoa o impressionar.

_O cativar._

Porque, agora, por mais que recusasse a chamar aquilo de arte...

Já não tinha mais volta.

Cada traço ou defeito, qualidade, imperfeição, perfeição...

Já era arte para ele. Aquele maldito Uchiha já tinha se tornado o que ele não queria.

_O seu artista favorito._

Não podia, era **errado**.

Deveria acreditar sempre na sua arte. No seu poder.

Então por quê?

Por que aqueles malditos olhos vermelhos o _cativaram_?

Por que ele queria ser olhado novamente?

Isso era estranho... E errado. Extremamente errado.

**xXx**

Já vira Itachi outras vezes além daquela luta.

Não falava com ele, e o Uchiha, não o olhava.

_Por que não pode pôr seus olhos sobre mim?_

Era quando toda Akatsuki se reunia. Deidara sempre ficava quieto em seu canto e nunca falava.

Nem Itachi.

Mas enquanto Deidara olhava Itachi...

Itachi olhava Pein.

_Por que isso dói?_

Ele não sabia, e queria descobrir.

Por que isso era irritante. Tão irritante quanto ele.

**xXx**

Não sabia o que sentia. Só sabia que era irritante.

Extremamente irritante.

Estava se acostumando, mas não entendia o que sentia, ainda.

O que tinha afinal aqueles olhos vermelhos?

_Aqueles malditos olhos vermelhos._

**xXx**

Queria explodir tudo, **tudo**!

Aqueles olhos vermelhos. E aqueles cabelos laranjas.

Ele descobriu que conseguia odiar mais Pein do que Itachi.

Quando viu os dois conversando silenciosamente.

Itachi o olhando friamente, e ele, Pein, com um sorriso nos lábios, com a mão no seu queixo.

_Pro inferno!_

Queria explodir os dois, ali mesmo. Mas não o fez. Fingiu que não viu e voltou para perto de Sasori.

Mas ele queria e tentava explodir a cena de sua cabeça.

Itachi e Pein... Itachi e Pein...

_Eu odeio Pein!_

**xXx**

- Ciúmes, Deidara.

- Você acha isso, Sasori no Danna?

- Claro, e o que mais poderia ser?

Ficou quieto.

_Eu tenho ciúmes de Itachi? _

Era ridículo. Ridículo. Ele odiava Itachi, não podia ter ciúmes dele.

- Não sei, Danna, mas ciúmes... Não.

- Deidara, você é novo. Mas está na cara que você sente ciúmes de Itachi.

Se supreendeu.

- O-O que, Sasori no Danna?!

- Eu sei que você não disse "Itachi", mas é lógico que se referiu a ele. Você é previsível, Deidara.

_Previsível? Então assim até... _

- Mas por que eu teria ciúmes dele então, Danna? - Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Porque para Deidara era impossível.

Os outros o entendiam, mas ele não entedia a si mesmo.

- Porque você o ama. - Disse Sasori o olhando calmamente.

E essa resposta pegou Deidara de surpresa.

_Amar Itachi?_

- Não Danna, você já está viajando! Ficar dentro dessa marionete demais está te fazendo mal!

Sasori encarou Deidara irritado, mas ainda assim frio.

- Se você não encarar a verdade, vai viver cego para sempre, Deidara.

Ele se levantou, pegou sua marionete com fios de chakra e saiu. Deixando um Deidara muito confuso.

_Encarar a verdade, não...? Mas eu o odeio, como eu posso amá-lo?!_

_Odeio aqueles olhos de desprezo, aqueles olhos vermelhos..._

Olhou pro anel que estava em sua mão.

_Só o consegui porque... _

_Eu perdi._

Era tudo tão confuso. Ele perdeu, sentiu ódio, e sente até hoje.

Mas ele ganhou uma entrada num grupo de terroristas.

O grupo de terroristas que **ele** estava. Então ele não se importou.

Afinal, ele perdeu ou ganhou?

_Isso é tudo muito confuso..._

**xXx**

Fases:

Negação,

confusão,

e aceitação.

Já estava totalmente se aceitando, embora fosse difícil.

_Mas seria tudo tão mais fácil se eu apenas o odiasse._

O ódio era um caminho tão mais fácil.

Pena que ele já estava mergulhando em outro, o mais insano e estranho de todos.

Aquilo que Danna chamou de "Amor".

**xXx**

Estava sentado no gramado, descansando, debaixo de um guarda-chuva.

Estava chovendo, forte.

Quando viu um vulto se aproximar, pensou ser Sasori no Danna sem a marionete.

Mas não era.

Era **ele**.

"Ele" poderia ser muitas pessoas, mas claro que Deidara já pensou:

_Itachi._

_De cabelos soltos e olhar... Triste?_

Sim, triste. Mas Deidara não acreditou.

Porque não combinava com aquela personalidade irritante dele.

Irritante, mas que ele, por um motivo inexplicável, gostava.

Levantou-se e foi atrás de uma árvore, para o olhar mais de perto.

E escondido, ainda.

_Lindo e triste, vê-lo assim._

Quando Deidara notou, já tinha aceitado aquela coisa esquisita dentro dele.

Aquela coisa chamada "Amor".

_Patético._

Parecia uma garotinha apaixonada.

Deidara só não sabia que quase todos os atingidos por esse mal parecem "garotinhas" apaixonadas.

Claro, nem todos.

Não Itachi.

Quando percebeu Pein se aproximando de Itachi, Deidara se escondeu melhor.

- Você não devia ficar aí fora por muito tempo...

Estava chovendo, muito.

Ele parecia estar...

_Chorando?_

Largou o guarda-chuva e se aproximou mais, se molhando.

E sim, ele parecia que estava chorando.

Sentiu algo apertar no peito, não sabia o porquê.

Queria abraça-lo, não sabia o porquê.

_Isso é estranho. Estranho __**demais**__. Chega a ser..._

_Errado._

- Desculpe, Pein.

Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia sua voz.

- Não precisa ficar com essa _carinha _só por causa disso, Itachi.

Ele cerrou os olhos.

- Você sabe o porquê de eu estar com essa _carinha_, Pein.

- Mas você não precisa se sacrificar se não quiser.

_Sacrificar...?_

Deidara se agarrou mais ao tronco da árvore e se sentiu tremer.

_Como assim...?_

- Mas eu quero, Pein. É essa a diferença.

Pein sorriu e se virou e começou a andar.

- Tudo bem, se você prefere se sacrificar por seu irmão do que ficar _comigo_, eu não vou te impedir.

_Comigo._

_Comigo._

_Comigo._

Essa palavra doeu.

Deidara caiu de joelhos no chão. Ele já sabia sobre os dois, mas mesmo assim.

Não queria ouvir de novo de uma maneira tão cruel.

A tempestade passou.

**xXx**

Abraçava os joelhos.

Porque na verdade não queria abraça-los, queria abraçar...

**Ele**.

Estava começando a sentir raiva de si mesmo, de tão patético que era.

De se deixar levar por um par de olhos vermelhos estranhos.

E expressão fria.

Só isso.

Depois daquele dia, sua vida mudou completamente.

E não é _"nhem nhem nhem"_ de contos de fadas.

Onde na verdade a menina apenas fica mais feliz.

Ele entrou numa gangue, agora tinha uma marionete como amigo.

Apaixonou-se pelo último cara que devia, e era ameaçado pelo suposto líder.

Porque Deidara não confiava nele para chamá-lo de líder.

**Odiava-o**.

Queria mata-lo, numa explosão.

Não podia.

Queria poder abraçar Itachi, normalmente.

Não podia.

Aquele dia fora só um erro.

**xXx**

Ele agora queria uma coisa que podia, ao menos.

_Matar Sasuke._

Enquanto o Uchiha mais novo sobrevivia, Itachi tinha o risco de se sacrificar.

Risco que Deidara não queria.

Aquele erro já tinha tomado conta dele. Já estava mandando nele.

Já nem se importava mais se ele tinha outro ou não.

O erro só existia, só isso.

**xXx**

Era noite e Deidara estava em seu abrigo.

Não vestia a capa da Akatsuki, blusa ou sapatos. Só uma calça.

Os cabelos se espalhavam pelas suas costas. Não estava afim de prende-los.

Estava pensativo. Aquilo era cansativo, e muito.

Não, não o fato de pensar.

É o fato de ser rejeitado. Não só por ele, mas pela sorte.

Foi quando a porta se abriu, e ele entrou nela.

_Voltava para o templo como sempre, quando vi o trio._

_Foi a primeira vez que eu o vi. E foi a única ocasião em que ele olhou para mim._

Ele olhou para Deidara assim que entrou.

- Deidara, Deidara.

Um sorriso nos lábios, naqueles finos lábios.

_O que era aquilo?_

- Que brincadeira é essa?

Perguntou confuso e intrigado.

Ele alargou um pouco mais o sorriso. Foi quando Deidara percebeu.

Nunca o tinha visto sorrir.

_Olhos frios, quase de tédio. Rosto de paisagem, sem expressões._

_Só manteve seu rosto firme a segunda vez que o olhou, quando ativou o Sharingan._

_E ainda assim, era frio. Tinha certeza que se o tocasse, ele seria gelado._

Foi se aproximando dele, de onde estava sentado, na cama.

Deidara levantou e foi recuando dele.

- Eu sei que você me deseja, Deidara.

Tremeu. Aqueles olhos vermelhos, de novo aqueles olhos vermelhos...

_"A partir do momento... Em que você olhou para o Sharingan do Itachi-san, você ficou preso nas ilusões dele..."_

- Eu sei do o porquê de você querer matar Sasuke-kun.

Ele se aproximava, e o outro se afastava, até que a parede o traiu.

- Você me quer.

_Não, não podia ser o Itachi._

Itachi jamais o olhava, jamais o dera atenção...

- Genjutsu. - Falou num sussurro, olhando para aqueles olhos vermelhos.

Ele sorriu, e se revelou Pein através de um Henge no Jutsu.

- Não, não é a armadilha do seu querido Itachi.

- Maldito seja, Pein!

Explodiu tudo ao seu redor, fazendo meus cabelos voarem.

E depois caírem de novo, como sempre faziam.

Pein escapou, claro. Mas pelo menos estava bem distante dele.

- O que quer agora?!

- Deixar uma coisa clara. Ele é meu.

Ouvir isso doeu. Ele já sabia disso. Não precisava esfregar na cara.

De novo.

- Se veio aqui para falar isso, caia fora Pein.

Ele o olhou frio e sibilou antes de se virar e ir embora:

"Você perdeu".

_Eu tinha a mão em minha face, rosto contraído, e o olhava com dificuldade._

_"Você perdeu"._

Não era um "ganho" ou uma "perda".

Aquilo era só um erro. Desde sempre, fora só um erro.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A: **

Euseiquetáumamerda.

Mas quem liga?

Bom, eu to com sono e sem saco pra N/A. Mas eu quero dizer que pra mim duas semanas foi um prazo HORRÍVEL pra se escrever ok? uu eu me dediquei integralmente uma semana pra SAIR a idéia, a outra pra escrever o rascunho, e hoje eu terminei na carreira. Foi... cansativo ;;

Não quero repetir isso. Ou não. -masoquista-

Eu sei que é provável que eu não ganhe nada mas... PELO MENOS EU NÃO TO CONCORRENDO DIRETAMENTE COM A NANASE, TOMA CHIBI! -corre-

n-n' _Reviews? Por que a cada Review que você manda, um autor sobrevive._


End file.
